


Cliff Edge

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [1]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut and Angst, Smut and Fluff, ninety percent smut ten percent plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Ezra has ventured out to get you a birthday gift.
Relationships: Ezra x Reader
Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Cliff Edge

It’s been three days since Ezra left in search of supplies, bringing with him half a case of carefully mined aurelac with which to trade.

The first day, you didn’t worry too much. Occupied your time with sketching, harvesting what you could from the plants that were edible on this far off moon. The second day, you touched yourself to the thought of his callused hand between your legs.

The third day, you cursed yourself for not stopping him.

“I’ve had birthdays before, Ezra,” you groused to the empty little house, which seemed huge without Ezra rattling around inside in it, talking nineteen to the dozen. “You didn’t _need_ to trek halfway across this Kevva-forsaken planet just to get me a gift.”

But he had, with the rail gun strapped to his belt. What if he bobbled it when firing? He still wasn’t used to using his left arm for much; you still sometimes saw what remained of his shoulder jerk when he forgot and tried to use his missing limb.

The third night, you hardly slept, listening for any sound that could be Ezra’s footfalls on the little porch of the house you shared.

After being partnered on a dig - he, the experienced one, you, the younger one with stamina and two hands - you’d found each other good company, and after striking a particularly fancy haul of aurelac, you’d decided to share this homestead on the pleasant moon of New Jupiter. Your relationship had never progressed beyond friendly, although you’d been thinking about it more and more with each cycle that passed you by.

Finally, as the twin companion moons of New Jupiter rose outside your window, you heard the door open. Uncaring of how it seemed, you rushed down the stairs to the door in your nightclothes.

Ezra stood silhouetted in the doorway, a large pack over his good shoulder. He looked like shit, bags under his eyes, his whole body slumped.

“Ezra!” You rushed over, supporting him under his good arm, then sliding the pack off and setting it on the floor. “Thank Kevva you’re okay.”

He gave you a lopsided smile. “I may have over-evaluated my abilities, Hummingbird,” he moaned, his eyes closing.

Together you staggered to the old but comfortable sofa and you laid him out on it. Thankfully the air on New Jupiter was perfectly breathable so there was no helmet to struggle with. With practiced efficiency you unzipped and unbuckled his travel suit, stripped him to his undergarments. His skin burned up, and you rushed to the wet room to soak a cloth, returning to lay it over his forehead.

“Better?” you ask.

“How did I get so fortuitous to have you to tend to me, Hummingbird?” he murmurs, his voice little more than a low rasp. You kneel by the sofa and stroke his hair back from his forehead, and you swear he almost leans in to your touch.

“Nightmares while you were away?” you ask.

Ezra shook his head. “Didn’t…. Didn’t sleep.” His eyes slowly closed as you continued combing your fingers through his hair, occasionally brushing the blond streak you’d become fond of.

He didn’t sleep for three days? You stared at his handsome face in shock and horror, but he doesn’t respond, a soft snore rising from his lips.

For twelve hours he sleeps. You sleep some of that time, too, only coming downstairs when you hear him moaning, the sound caught between pain and fear, a horrible, hunted animal noise.

The nightmares. 

When you first met, Ezra had warned you about them. 

_If we’re to be partners then it’s only right and proper that I appraise you of my…. Encumbrance,_ he’d said softly, big brown eyes sad and honest in his tanned face. He’d told you the story of the injury to and subsequent loss of his arm, and the phantom pains and the nightmares that were the result.

You stood over him, watching his big body buck as he cried out in pain, still deeply asleep.

What to do?

Ezra had warned you not to try and wake him. _I find myself unable to guarantee your safety in such an occurrence, Hummingbird. It’s likely I may attempt to harm you, in my sleep-addled state._

But you couldn’t leave him like this, pain etched in deep lines on his face, hand clenched by his side.

The sofa was one of the most generous you’d ever owned, so you climbed over his body and stretched out on his armless side, cuddling up to him as gently as you could, shushing him like you would a baby, or a small, helpless animal.

You snuggled in to his side, placing your palm over his heart, feeling it beating rapidly under the fabric of his undershirt. Sweat beaded on his skin; he smelled of the earthy outdoors and the faint residue of his familiar soap, and despite his trembling, you found his nearness soothing.

“Ezra,” you murmured into the curve where his shoulder met his neck, “I’m here. I’m here.”

He muttered what might have been your name, and then, clearer, “Hummingbird,” he breathed brokenly, and you’d never heard him sound so gut-wrenchingly needy.

Then he turned, his nose brushing your hair, and you heard him inhale greedily, and the shaking stopped.

Slowly, under your ear his heartbeat slowed and he slipped back into a restful sleep, and, eventually, so did you.

******

Bright light poured in through the basic blinds covering your windows and you blinked awake, disoriented. Beside you, Ezra stirred, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

“....Hummingbird…?” he asked, his Southern-comfort voice faltering slightly. “Are you..?”

“I’m fine.” You sat up, pushing a hand through your hair. “You were… I mean… you had a nightmare.”

Ezra winced, turning his face away from you. “I sincerely apologise for any disturbance I’ve caused you.”

“No! No,” you added, more gently. “No. I came here of my own volition, Ezra.”

You saw the moment he blinked away his sleepiness, turned back to face you. He had a sleep crease in his cheek, by his only dimple, and he looked so soft that your heart turned over. “Well, then, it seems remiss of me not to say that with you by my side, I experienced an unparalleled night of slumber.”

Your heart cracked in two just then, and it all came out - worrying for him, missing him, cursing him for being so stupid and generous and loving as to risk his life for a gift for you, as if you needed a gift other than him, and all the times you’d held your tongue rather than tell him you craved his touch almost more than your next breath, sometimes. Tears leaked out of the corners of your eyes and you pressed your face into his chest.

“Whoa there, Hummingbird. What misstep of mine, may I ask, has caused this distress?”

“I missed you, you oaf!” you hiccup, beating your fist on his chest. “I thought you might be dead because you wanted to get me a gift - I thought - and then you come home and you haven’t slept for three days…” You glance up and think you might see amusement in his eyes, that he might scoff at your emotions, but instead his eyes are huge and deep brown in his face, serious, and then the dam breaks and you can’t stand it anymore, and you swing your leg over him and straddle his long body, leaning down to kiss his solemn mouth.

“Kevva,” you feel him rasp against your lips, and then he opens for you, and you lick into his mouth, tasting him, and you know immediately that one kiss will never be enough. You’ve wanted him for too long.

“Is this... “ you pull back slightly to look into his eyes; see that they’re lust-blown. “Is this… okay?”

“Hummingbird, unless I am very much mistaken, you’re about to make this sad, weary old prospector’s dreams into a vivid reality,” he groaned, and one buck of his hips into yours told you how very okay this situation was for him.

“Ezra,” you breathed, and leaned down to kiss him again. Every fibre of your being felt like it was on fire for this man. “Need you,” you bit off against his lips, moving to ghost your mouth over his cheeks, kissing his patchy beard and his neck.

“I am yours,” he said simply, his brown eyes soft, and your heart skipped a beat.

“I can’t wait. I can’t.” Your words came out in a big rush, and you scooted down his body, unzipping and unlacing his outer suit and then easing his erection through the slit in his underwear. Ezra’s hand clenched on your thigh as you stroked him, your gaze eating him up, inner muscles clenching at how he might feel inside you. “Ezra..”

“I wager you feel like Heaven,” he groaned as you palmed him, your free hand hiking up your sleep shirt, shoving aside the barrier of your underwear. “You can’t know how many endless nights I’ve lain awake, conjuring the sweet embrace of your body.”

“Ezra,” you gritted out. “Touch me, for Kevva’s sake!”

He blinked, coming back to himself, and then his hand snuck up your thigh and under the leg of your underwear, and at the first graze of his fingers on your clit you almost toppled off him, keening his name like a prayer.

“Hummingbird,” Ezra breathed, like a supplication or a curse. “There’s a veritable deluge here, and it’s for me? This is beyond all the moons and stars of my comprehension.”

He continued to move his hand, maddening you, and you stayed his wrist. “No. I want to come with you inside me.”

His cock jerked within your hand and you take the liberty of assuming that means he agrees with your sentiment. “I beg you,” he began, and then the words were cut off as you ripped the side of your underwear and sank down on top of him.

Ezra made a sound you’d never heard before and his fingers dug into your thigh as you slowly, slowly fully seated yourself. The tendons in his neck stood out as he forced himself to stay still and wait for you.

Eventually he bottomed out, and you watched, transfixed, as he shuddered with the feeling, several choice curses falling from his lips.

“Hummingbird, I can’t… For the love of _blessed_ Kevva, I implore you, move.”

You braced your hands on his chest and lifted off him just as he bucked his hips into yours, and the movement was divine as he moved inside you. Ezra panted as you picked up the pace, setting a punishing rhythm. His body was hard under you from years of physical work, and you smoothed your palm over his chest through the vest, drinking in everything about him, just incase you never got to do this again.

Although, who were you fooling? If he let you, you were going to do this every spare minute.

Concentration etched into his face, Ezra stroked his hand up your thigh and once again focused his attention on the bud at the apex of your body. You let your head fall back as he worried the cluster of nerves, making your inner muscles clench around him inside you.

“Tumble over this sweet cliff edge with me, Hummingbird,” Ezra ground out, and you did, flying apart around him as he bucked into you with a low, deep groan, his body going taut for a long moment as the orgasm hit him with the force of planets colliding.

Afterwards, you slid down on to his body, feeling boneless. 

“Happy birthday,” Ezra murmured, his hand drawing lazy circles on your back.

You grunted out a laugh.

“Traded some extraneous parts for a cake. For you,” he mumbled, sleep edging into his voice. “In the backpack.”

You used your remaining energy to press a kiss to his jaw. You didn’t move; wanted to fall asleep like this, with him inside you. “It’ll keep.”


End file.
